Nap
by kimeanly
Summary: Perasaan mereka menyatu, seperti tali yang terikat dengan kuat. / a remake. KaiHun fic ; Shonen-Ai. DLDR.


"Sehun."

"Sehun, bangun!"

Lelaki berambut _dark brown_ itu melenguh karena tidur siangnya diganggu, namun tetap mengikuti suruhan lelaki yang membangunkannya itu. "Ya, aku bangun."

"Makanan sudah siap."

Sehun mengucek matanya sambil bergumam dan langsung mengesot menuju meja bundar yang berada di dekatnya. Tidur siang di atas futon milik Jongin tidak pernah senyaman ini rasanya.

Melihat ramyeon di atas meja bundar itu, Sehun langsung menyambar sumpit dan mulai memakannya dengan nikmat.

" _Dude_."

"Apa."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Setidaknya kenakan celana sebelum kau makan. Memangnya kau nyaman makan telanjang begitu?"

"Kau juga bisa mengenakan lebih dari sekedar boxer, Jong." Sehun menaruh sumpitnya diatas mangkuknya yang sudah bersih. "Ini masakan Tante Kim ya?"

"Ya."

"Kapan dia akan pulang?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu melirik Sehun sekilas dan memberikan _stick_ PS. "Nanti malam mungkin." Game mulai dinyalakan. "Kau lebih baik memakai pakaian nanti."

"Ya, aku tau itu." Dengan senang hati, Sehun mengambil posisi setengah tiduran di sebelah Jongin dan siap dengan _stick_ PS ditangannya. Seperti biasa, mereka akan bermain _tekken_.

Tak ada percakapan, yang ada hanyalah bunyi dari tombol _stick_ yang ditekan berulang-ulang dengan tujuan karakter pilihan mereka menang melawan lawan.

Namun entah kenapa, ada yang mengganjal di dalan hati terkecil Sehun. Ia tidak lagi peduli mau menang atau kalah, lelaki itu menatap Jongin dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan posisi tengkurap diatas paha Jongin diiringi tulisan ' _You Lose_ ' di layar televisi.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku hanya membayangkan," Jongin menyender ke tembok. "Sampai kapan kita harus merahasiakannya." Sehun memberi jeda panjang, Jongin tidak menginterupsi sama sekali. "Kau tau, hubungan kita ini."

Jongin menatap pasangan sekaligus teman kecilnya itu dengan sangat lekat. "Kita seperti harus seperti itu." Ia mulai membuka suara. "Dua lelaki yang memiliki hubungan, dan bahkan bercinta. Apa yang harus kita katakan pada orang tua kita?"

Perkataan Jongin membuat Sehun terdiam lumayan lama. Ia menunduk dalam, pasrah.

"Aku tau, tapi... terkadang itu menggangguku." _Aku ingin terus bersamamu dan tidak menahan diriku_.

Melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang seperti anak anjing itu, Jongin memikirkan sebuah solusi.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau taruh pantatmu dan belajarlah dengan keras."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan kini kedua iris _brownn_ ya bertemu sang _pure black_. "Huh?"

"Kau mendengarku." Jongin mengelus kepala sang kekasih. "Kau menghancurkan test kemarin kan?"

"...iya."

"Dan kau sering tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah."

Sehun mau tidak mau membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongin.

"Apa aku benar?"

"Yeah, tapi itu kan tidak ada hubungan—"

"Tentu ada," Jongin tersenyum. "Kau harus belajar dengan benar, jadi kita bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama. Lalu...,"

"Bagaimana kalau nantinya kita tinggal bersama?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda terdiam mencerna perkataan Jongin. Bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi ia memastikan apakah telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

"Kita bisa bercinta sebanyak apapun yang kau mau." —tambahnya.

Rona delima dikedua belah pipinya mulai muncul.

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku?" Elusan di kepalanya begitu menghangatkan, pikir Sehun.

"Yeah, aku mengerti." Sehun sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan ekspresi kebahagiaan yang amat sangat ke perut Jongin. "Aku akan bekerja keras untuk itu."

"Itu baru Sehun- _ku_!"

 _Aku bisa mendengar suara dari dalam perutnya._

Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang, jari tangannya merengkuh jari jemari tangan Jongin, menyelipkannya dan merasakan kehangatan mengalir ke tubuhnya.

"Untuk permulaan, biarkan aku melihat pekerjaan rumahmu." Senyum jail muncul.

Helaan nafas keluar dari kedua belah bibir Jongin. "Setelah apa yang kau katakan, dasar pembohong cilik."

 _Perasaanku, menyatu dengan miliknya._

"Bagaimana jika nanti kubayar dengan mulutku?"

"Dan aku akan menghabisimu semalam penuh sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan selama tiga hari."

Sehun mencubit perut Jongin yang berbunyi lagi. " _Damn_ , kenapa perutmu bunyi terus?'

"Itu karena kita baru saja selesai makan."

"Tidak ada hubungannya, bodoh."

"Si bodoh mengatai orang lain bodoh. Rasanya ingin kucium saja bibirnya."

"Jadi setiap orang bodoh yang kau temui, kau ingin menciumnya begitu?"

"Pantas kau benar-benar bodoh."

Detik berikutnya bibir Jongin sudah menempel dibibir Sehun dengan manja.

 _Aku bisa mendengar suara kebahagiaan itu datang._

 **THE END**.

a (not 100 percent) remake from Tsukumo Gou-sensei's manga—Kimi no Tachi _—Your Shape_. No profit gained from this fanfic.

k/note:

HALO! ish gila udah berapa lama gue ga nulis lagi nih masih ada yang inget gue? hwkhwk.

mau curhat dikit, kulelah akan kurtilas. gaada berentinya coey tugas tugas itu2 ;_; imajinasi yang udah tersusun rapih buyar semuanya buyaaar dan makin kesini gue nulis kok makin ngeganjel gitu ya kayak kurang apa gitu ;_; mau nangis aja ;_;

buat fanfic fanfic berkelanjutan gue...hm. gue usahain dan InsyaAllah gua janji gasampe akhir taun gue bakal post kelanjutannya. tungguin aja. kalo sampe taun depan gue gak post, teror aku dengan levi ackerman (((ga))). gdeng pasti gue usahain.

ada yang tau gimana cara ngatasin writer block, btw? kalo tau, pls kasih tau kepadaku yang masih cimit ini. /slapped /najis /ga /bercanda.

udah segitu aja, see you soon cinta. moga sabar ya nunggu aku (emg ada yg mau nunggu lu nyedh) (pede bat gua) (dah biarin aja) :*****

jangan lupa direview ya kakak-kakaku chaiank.

05/09/2015

-kimeanly-


End file.
